


Tyrus Epilouge

by Musical_sloth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_sloth/pseuds/Musical_sloth
Summary: My take on Tyrus post 3x20. Starting with an extended bench scene. FYI.... writing cannon relationship into the tags makes me so freaking happy!!





	Tyrus Epilouge

**Author's Note:**

> So I have wanted to start this fic since the episode aired but I really struggled to add to what I thought was a perfect scene between Cyrus and TJ. But anywhoo, here’s my take on they talked about after. And what happens next.

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Yeah- Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Yes.”

TJ smiles, looks down and takes Cyrus’ hand, their fingers interlocking. He looks up and meets the boys dark brown eyes. TJ is overwhelmed with happiness, relief and utter astonishment. He had no idea what had just give him the nerve to hold Cyrus’ hand and for Cyrus hold on to his!  
He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Cyrus did the same. Neither of the boys had said anything about their feelings before. But there had been looks, conversational subtext and a connection that they both knew ran way deeper than friendship. And somehow, after everything, they had ended up on the same page. They stayed there, smiling, looking into each other’s eyes, not saying anything, for several minutes. Then eventually, the shock left TJ’s system and he realised he should probably open up to his ‘friend’ about his feelings. But he wasn’t sure how....

“I’m ah- not sure what to say now.” TJ chuckles nervously.

“You don’t have to say anything.” He says softly.

“I want to. It’s just...”

“Scary?”

“Exactly.”

Cyrus smiles softly and thinks about what to say. He knew exactly what TJ was going through right now and he wanted to be there for him. “Do you remember that list I send you?”

TJ frowns in confusion. Did Cyrus Seriously just change the subject? He wondered. “Of all the things you couldn’t do? What about it?”

“There was something I left out.”

“Oh.” What is it?” Cyrus pulls out his phone and searches for the list. He scrolls down to the bottom and hands it to TJ.

“The last one. Admittedly I added it some time after I send it to you, so this is like the updated version.”

TJ smiles. Cyrus always talks quickly when he’s nervous, he thought. He looks down at the phone and reads the last thing on Cyrus’ list: ‘21. Telling Tj that I’m gay’ Suddenly, despite the hand holding, seeing the word made everything feel too real for TJ and all the insecurity and fear that he had been feeling over the past few month came flooding into his head. “Cyrus I-“

Cyrus could hear the fear In TJ’s voice and felt his hand flinch a little. Cyrus knew he had to tell him everything quickly before TJ let his fear overcome him.

“Believe me I wanted to tell you.” Cyrus said quickly. He could hear the fear in his own voice now. But it quickly went away. There was something about being with TJ that made Cyrus feel confident and safe.  
“I was even going to.... until-.” Until you stared hanging out with Kira and I realised that maybe I liked you a little bit more than a friend. Convincing myself that you two were a couple was easier than holding on to any hope that you liked me back. It would have been hard to tell you the truth when it wouldn’t have been the whole truth.

TJ looked away in deep thought. He couldn’t quite believe when he was hearing but he didn’t want to interrupt.

“But honestly TJ, being gay is only a small part of who I am. When I first realised I was, it was terrifying but I accepted that part of myself and eventually realised that there is nothing wrong with me and that it shouldn’t be a big deal. There are a bunch of other things that make a person who they are.” TJ chuckles. “What’s funny?” TJ looks back to the confused boy and bursts into a grin.

“Nothing it’s just, well it never occurred to me that when you gave me that advice about my dyscalculia, telling me that there was nothing wrong with me. That that advice came from your own experiences.

“I told you you can be oblivious.” Cyrus teased.

“Yeah you did. And I said that you were the only person I could talk to like this. So I’m going to talk.” TJ sounded determined and wanted to be brave just like Cyrus had been.

“Take your time. Whenever you’re ready.” The reassuring tone of Cyrus voice filled TJ’s heart with warmth and comfort. TJ knew he could trust Cyrus with anything.

“I guess I’m insecure about a lot of things. Math, my name, me and you.” He whispered that last one like he could hardly believe it was happening. “You know how I was embarrassed to talk about my dyscalculia? I didn’t want anyone to know about it because I didn’t want to be treated differently. That insecurity drove to me to do things I’m not proud of, like how awful I was to Buffy. So when I realised that I had a crush on you, and what that meant about me, I got scared and insure all over again. And I did things that I’m not proud of... like ditching you on costume day. I never told you why I did that, I wish I had.”

Cyrus puts his other hand on top of TJs. “You weren’t ready, I understand. It’s okay.” He reassure the boy.

“No it’s not! Everyone has stuff that they’ve got to deal with, it doesn’t excuse them being a horrible person.” TJ felt ashamed when he thought about the time he’d hurt Cyrus, but Cyrus always seem to known the right thing to say. To make the things that TJ had done, not seem so bad.

“Everyone deals with their stuff in different ways, TJ. Maybe you haven’t dealt with things well in the past, so what? Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone wishes that they could have done things differently. But look at the person you are now. Accepting that you have a learning disability, helping me to believe in myself, Risking suspension to get Buffy to class on time?”

TJ raised his eyebrows and smiled. Cyrus loves to be overdramatic, he thought. “I risked a lunch time detention.”

“But you didn’t know that at the time!” Cyrus said triumphantly. “You are a better person that you give yourself credit for.”

TJ was so thankful that Cyrus was able to see the good in him when no one else did. “ Maybe, but you should give yourself a lot of the credit, you’re the only person who saw something more than my mean exterior, the good person inside trying to get out. I guess all he needed was a map.”

A flirtatious look appeared on the smaller boys face. “Did you just call me your map?”

TJ’s eyes widened when he realised Cyrus was low key flirting with him. “I think I did, yeah. Cyrus you are my metaphorical map!” He said, playing along in an equally flirtatious tone.

“Well I meant when I said that you’ve helped me too. You make me believe I can do anything. My confidence has grown so much since we’ve been friends. We bring out the best in each other!”

“We do!” He nodded in agreement. Cyrus was right, when wasn’t he?” Cyrus, I want to tell you something.” His voice softened. “It’s not going to come as a surprise at this point but I feel like I need to say it out loud, to you.”

With a subtle smile and a twinkle in his eye, he nods and squeezes TJs hand. This made TJ smile and he took a deep breath before looking the boy in the eyes.

“I’m gay.” He said, simply, definitively.

“TJ I am so proud of-“

“And I really like you, Cyrus.” TJ cuts in before he looses his nerve. The earnest tone to his voice catches Cyrus of guard. They had both just admitted they had a crush on each other but TJ had just made a statement to the fact.

“And I like you too, TJ.” He whispered back. “So much.”

TJ let’s go of Cyrus’ hand and shuffles closer so he can wrap his arm around the boy and rests his head on his shoulder. “So where do we go from here?” He asks with a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know. I’m new at this.” Cyrus says with a hint of excitement and the realisation of what had just happened.”

“Yeah me too.” TJ said with vacant surprise, he really hadn’t expected the party to go like this. “Cyrus?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for anyone else to know about this. Not yet.”

“That’s okay, I’m not sure I am either. But we can work this out together, in our own time.”

“I’d like that.”

They both smile and sit on the bench in each other’s arms. Tomorrow was 100 years away.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I’m with Terri on the kiss. It was such a big deal for TJ to accept and express his feelings for Cyrus that a kiss would have just felt rushed and done for the sake of it. I like to think that if a season 4 happened, they would have kissed at some point. Because despite me agreeing that a kiss was not right for them at that time, it’s still bitter sweet that the only cannon gay character got a kiss with a girl but not a boy during the course of the entire show. And all the other characters got kisses with whome they wanted! But I still loved it and I will always love this ship! I’m going to try and wright about how their relationship could’ve developed in the next chapters. Hope you all liked my take on the bench scene :) have a fabulous day.


End file.
